1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-pressure discharge lamp and a method of lighting the same, whereby occurrence of remarkable blackening on the inner wall of an arc tube part can be avoided.
2. Background Art
A high-pressure discharge lamp has been widely used for a projector and so forth, and is characterized in that quite a large amount of light is obtainable from a single high-pressure discharge lamp. In the high-pressure discharge lamp, a pair of electrodes is disposed in the internal space of an arc tube part made of silica glass, and mercury is encapsulated into the internal space. When voltage is applied to the electrodes, an arc discharge is generated. Accordingly, evaporated mercury is excited and emits light.